Conventionally, as this type of prefabricated house, folding prefabricated houses disclosed in patent literatures 1 and 2 are proposed.
The holding prefabricated house disclosed in patent literature 1 is previously proposed by the present applicant, a column frame, a wall panel and the like are folded between a floor panel and a roof panel and they are transported in a folded state and are assembled locally.
On the other hand, in the prefabricated house disclosed in patent literature 2, an eaves gutter is provided on a gable end portion of a roof. The eaves gutter is formed such that rainwater received on the roof is received in a gutter so as to be drained through a chain.